


Going Home

by sakurasake



Series: Divergence...or how Eric grew a heart [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Eric is the Grinch and grows a heart, F/F, F/M, M/M, Robin died from his wounds sorry, Shy is a growing bad-ass.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunnydale has fallen into the crater, Buffy and the Scoobies survived...but wait a second...where is Shiloh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The return home.

Title: Going Home  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Divergent/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Eric/OC  
Summary: Sunnydale has fallen into the crater, Buffy and the Scoobies survived...but wait a second...where is Shiloh?  
…  
Prologue:

 

She was able to drag Anya's body back to the bus, making Andrew put her on the bus before she waded back into the fight. Shiloh kept her gun up, Eric's instincts and haunting, cocky voice told her to be careful. But she wasn't. She heard Dawn screaming, then looked down...wondering what that burning in her gut was. She looked at the Bringer in front of her, before falling to her knees. The Bringer moved on and she listened to her screaming baby sister being dragged out of the school.

Her vision blurred as she collapsed to the floor, until it all just faded to black. At least, until...

“SHILOH!!!”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter of homecomings

Title: Going Home  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Divergent/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Eric/OC  
Summary: Sunnydale has fallen into the crater, Buffy and the Scoobies survived...but wait a second...where is Shiloh?  
…  
AN: Buffy and Shiloh are 'irish twins' born ten months apart.  
INSPIRED BY: http://imagineseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/82960035815/imagine-eric-softening-up-the-more-hes-around  
…  
(last time)

_Her vision blurred as she collapsed to the floor, until it all just faded to black. At least, until..._

_“SHILOH!!!”_  
…  
Chapter One:

 

Four, Max, Tori, Tris and a number of Dauntless had heard Eric's bellow. When they reached him at the roof entrance, he was holding a tiny blonde in his arms with the foreign knife still deep in her gut. They didn't dare take her from him, because Four, Tori and Christina would not allow it. Even as they were escorted to the hospital. They had to hold Eric down, to keep him from walking into the surgery unit, but all it turned out to take was Christina climbing in his lap.

Like Dawn had done with Shiloh during their possessions of their respective Dauntless members.

 

**(flash)**   
_Pain as she can hear Dawn screaming her name._   
**(flash)**   
_Relief as she heard Eric calling out to her._   
**(flash)**

 

Tris, Four, Eric, Christina, Tori, Max, a changed Peter, Cara, Fernando, Uriah, Al, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Zeke, Shauna, Tori's brother George, Amar, Harrison, Bud, Gabe, Rita, Robert, his sister Susan, Molly, Drew, Myra, Kee and Hector all waited in a make-shift waiting room. Since there was so many of them. The Doctor came out hours later, everyone tired and wanting to sleep, but with a huge grin on his face.

“I am glad to tell you that she'll be just fine,” He admitted, “though, I warn you to protect her from Jeanine Matthews, because genetically...genetically, she is more perfect than a Divergent. And I shudder to think what that woman would think up for her.”  
Then he pinned Eric with a look.

“You can see her now if you wish,” He spoke, stopping him, though, with a warning, “she's still asleep, but I think she will be glad to see you when she wakes.”  
…  
Eric lifted his head when he heard a groan, a smile coming to his face as he looked at the form in the bed.

“Ya know, kid,” that voice reached Shiloh's ears, “when I promised not to die, it meant that you couldn't either.”  
Shiloh tried to bolt up, but her stomach muscles burned. Eric sat on the bed next to her and Shiloh laid back, when his hand on her shoulder made her. Shiloh traced her fingertips over the tattoo on Eric's hand. The one that matched the one on hers. But it had Shiloh's name on it, with her birthdate.

“Harmony got turned,” She blurted out, surprising Eric, “Willow was able to give her back her soul and she works with Angel now.”  
Eric shuddered at the mention of Angel and Shiloh pinched his arm. At that moment, the doctor chose to walk in as he was supposed to check on her anyway. It had been two weeks since the surgery and she had only just woke up.

“You can take her out of here,” The doctor told Eric, “but no major movement until her healing kicks in and she lets you know it.”  
Eric nodded in understanding, going back to his chair while the doctor checked Shiloh over. Eric looked over the no-longer sixteen year old girl that he had possessed. She was 22, almost 23, now. The leaders couldn't bitch about her being a minor anymore. Like they had after the possession. Four, Tori and Christina were the only people who knew and truly understood how Eric felt about Shiloh. They had gotten him to confess everything that he'd put in the diary for her. The same diary that Eric found in her pocket, untouched from the blood. He had looked over the entire diary, from first page to last. He laughed at his own entries and notes, some of the following entries bringing a tear or two to his eyes.

When the doctor nudged him, he saw Shiloh sitting up, though sore, and stood. He scooped her up from the bed and just carried her out.

Everyone was in the training floor, as it was the largest room in the compound, and waited. They all wanted to know that Shiloh was okay. The blonde had become a bit of a folk hero to them and her distressing entrance had drawn everyone in.

People began to turn, Four and Tris turning to see Eric with a pouting Shiloh.

“What's with the party?” She croaked, “didn't know that many people cared...”  
Anything she would have said afterward was drowned out by the deafening roar of claps, cheers and whistles. All of it for her. Which made her nervous, but not, at the same time.  
…  
As the bus skidded to a halt, Dawn was up and out of her seat. As Buffy jumped down, Dawn was running out to her and she was not happy to see her.

“Where is Shiloh?” Dawn pushed Buffy with surprising strength, “where is she?”  
Buffy's brows furrowed, “What do you mean?” she asked, “isn't she on the bus?”  
Dawn shook her head and Buffy ran past her, onto the bus to search frantically for her. Dawn stood at the edge, watching the sign fall into the crater that used to be Sunnydale. She felt Xander's fingers lace with hers and looked up at him.

“She made Andrew help her haul Anya onto the bus,” Dawn croaked, “Shy didn't want to leave her there. Leave none behind.”  
Dawn pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Angel's private number.

“Dawnie?” the vampire answered.  
“She's gone, Angel,” Dawn cracked, falling to her knees at the edge, “Shy...she...she got Anya's body on the bus and had went back in for others...I think one of the Bringers got her...Harm...”  
In Los Angeles, Wolfram and Hart froze as they heard a mournful wail from Angel's office. One that brought Harmony and Spike running. When they reached the office, Angel was on his knees and wailing. The forgotten cellphone sat on the floor. Harmony scooped up the cell and walked out into the hall, while Spike tried to make head or tails of what was happening with Angel.

“Tori...” Dawn croaked, “it's bad, Tor...”  
Harmony held non-existent breath, “Where's Eric, Chris?”  
Dawn sniffled and let out a sob.

“The Bringers got her, Tori, they got her...”  
…  
Tori woke up in the middle of the night, gasping and covered in a cold sweat. As did Christina. Both of them and Four went running to Eric's place, where he was keeping Shiloh holed up at. Eric left Shiloh only long enough to answer the door, to find a panting Tori with Four and Christina.

“Dawn thinks Shy is dead,” Tori panted, “she called Angel to tell him and Harmony...”  
Eric cursed under his breath, kicking the wall next to the door.

“I wish there was a way to bring them here...”  
At the shiver he got after that, a soft female voice saying 'tell Shy that Anyanka says thank you' made Eric wonder if he should have said that.

 

Dawn and Xander scrambled back from the edge of the crater, when a portal opened up...and it wasn't green. So it couldn't have been Dawn that opened it. The remaining Potentials, Giles, Faith, Buffy and Willow came running up...noticing Halfrek standing with Dawn and Xander.

“Hallie,” Xander started.  
Halfrek held her hand up, “None of you made the wish. Shy's boyfriend did. He wished for a way to bring you to Shy, because...” She tucked a lock of Dawn's hair behind her ear, “...Shiloh was able to bring herself to Eric, honey. They were able to get her to the hospital in time. It's been two weeks for her, Anya left her a few favors that had her healing early and out, but...”  
Dawn stood up straight, dusting herself off, before she hugged Halfrek hard. She still held onto the Justice demon, but looked at the portal.

“If I jump into that...” She started, ignoring Buffy's protests, “...then I'll be with Shy?”  
Halfrek nodded, though it was a little sad. Then she looked to Buffy.

“D'Hoffryn also sent me to bring Anyanka home for burial rites,” She said softly, “she wanted me to tell Shiloh thank you for getting her body on the bus.”  
While their attention had been away from Dawn, the teenager was lining up her run, before running and jumping over the edge.

 

All of Dauntless was awakened by the sounds of the net alarms. Max came running up with Eric, Four and Tori, though it was the other three that were glad to see who waited in the net.

“Hey, Dawnie,” Eric grinned, “miss us that much?”  
Dawn launched up off the net and into Eric's arms, the man pulled her back just in time for the alarm to go off again and a male fell into the net this time. Dawn pulled away from Eric and pulled Xander from the net, handing him off to Christina, who dragged him at a run to the hospital immediately to take care of his eye. Each time the alarm went off, another person appeared in the net. And by the end of it, which was nearly sunrise, there was close to two dozen people or more. The Scoobies, the Potentials, the group from Los Angeles...

And it didn't take a single thing for them to recognize Buffy for who she was. Eric didn't trust her, given how he remembered some of what he got off Shiloh...and that Buffy was perfectly content to ignore one sister and control the other. Though, the desperate look on Buffy's face told Eric that all of that was now behind her. Eric motioned Buffy over and threw an arm over her shoulder.

“Shy's back at my place,” He told her, “I'll walk you back, but I'll have to leave you guys to help Max deal with the intake and living arrangements.”  
The two walked back to Eric's apartment in silence, Eric knocking on the door and leaving Buffy there. Shiloh answered the door because she figured that Eric had finally returned. She did not expect to see a crying Buffy standing there before her. Buffy hugged Shiloh with human strength, whispering 'I'm so sorry' over and over. Shiloh led her big sister into the apartment, laying her on Eric's unbelievably comfortable couch.

“Rest, Liz,” She chuckled, “we can talk when you wake up.”  
…  
When Buffy woke up, there was a note on the table waiting for her. Along with a covered plate of steaming warm breakfast.

'Sorry that I'm not there to wake you, Lizzy. Dawnie's been placed with Christina, for now. Tris moved in with Tobias while I was still asleep after the surgery, so her bed at Chris' is open. Tori isn't letting Harmony OR Xander out of her sight. Harm's like a sister to her and George now. And Xander's now Tobias' big brother, so when Marcus Eaton shows up, I can't wait for Hyena Boy to eat him alive...if Harmony's doesn't first. I don't hate you, Lizzy, so get it out of your damn head. The divorce fucked you up as much as me and Dawnie, so I forgave you. I'm sorry about Spike, Lizzy, I know how much you loved him. Though, I do have a present for you when Tori finally gets Xander out of the hospital in a few days. Love, Shy'.  
Buffy lifted the cover off the plate and breathed in the bacon, the home-made bread that was toasted and slathered with butter. The roasted tomato slices and fried eggs. A 'Spike Grease Plate' special, as Shy called it.

 

When Shy dressed that morning, without waking her sister...which surprised her, she walked out a Dauntless. She wore black combat boots with ruby red laces that matched her silver plugs, filled with a sparkling ruby red resin, her eyebrow piercings spikes like Eric's but their color matched her shoe laces and plugs. Ruby red and sparkly. She had three new tattoos, courtesy of a thankful Tori. One at the ball of her shoulder was the Dauntless symbol. The second on the bicep of the other, a colorful feather that had a certain number of birds to symbolize her family. The third on the back of her shoulder, on the same side as the feather, was a 'smiley face' aka the Cheshire cat. Along with the quote 'Every smile has a secret'.

She wore a black leather skirt, that had a zipper in the front and the bottom hem lined with a ruby red tartan strip. And along with it, a black lace fringed spaghetti strap crop top. Matching black undies set. Shiloh was purposely trying to get Eric's attention and she didn't care who knew it. She stole one of Eric's coats off the hanger by the door and was gone after Robert dropped off breakfast for Buffy and Shy wrote a note apologizing for note being there while her sister woke up.

Shy healed like a Slayer now, thanks to Anya and Halfrek. So she was perfectly healed, but still sore and still had a visible scar. The doctor told her that the knife was lucky enough not to get near her reproductive organs and she would continue on to have children some day in the future. That had been with a pointed look toward the napping Eric, who...thankfully...didn't hear a word at the time.

The new initiates cheered when they saw Shy, having been informed who she was upon their arrival an hour before Shy's in the dining hall. Shy plopped down next to Eric and nudged him, before he paused eating long enough to put an arm around her.

“Robert brought some food by,” She spoke, stealing a piece of Eric's bacon with a grin, “so Liz should be waking soon.”  
Angel sat next to Shy, Lorne and the others following. Shy tossed a piece of fruit to Lorne, who passed her his bacon in return. Shy always knew that the demon was a little more fond of Earth Realm's fruit than their meats, most of the time and traded her fruit for his bacon.

“Bacon hog,” Dawn laughed.  
Shy kicked her sister's leg under the table, “Fuck you, Pumpkin Belly.”  
Christina snorted and everyone at the table looked at her.

“I'm not saying a thing,” She lied.  
Shy raised a brow at her and pointed to the snickering Dawn, who seemed to know exactly what Christina was going to say.

“Alright, Dawnie,” Shy prompted her little sister, “spill.”  
“She was gonna say,” Dawn blurted out, “more like fuck Eric...”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eric's heart is slowly revealed...

Title: Going Home  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Divergent/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Eric/OC  
Summary: Sunnydale has fallen into the crater, Buffy and the Scoobies survived...but wait a second...where is Shiloh?  
…  
AN: Buffy and Shiloh are 'irish twins' born ten months apart. Teresa Palmer has been cast as Shiloh.  
INSPIRED BY: http://imagineseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/82960035815/imagine-eric-softening-up-the-more-hes-around  
…  
(last time)

Christina snorted and everyone at the table looked at her.

“I'm not saying a thing,” She lied.  
Shy raised a brow at her and pointed to the snickering Dawn, who seemed to know exactly what Christina was going to say.

“Alright, Dawnie,” Shy prompted her little sister, “spill.”  
“She was gonna say,” Dawn blurted out, “more like fuck Eric...”  
…  
Chapter Two:

 

Shy scoffed and snorted, tearing into a piece of her bacon.

“I wish,” She grumbled, “but I've got a human cock-blocker on his couch.”  
The entire table started cackling, Buffy not even aware of Shy's dig at her expense. They all dug into their meal, until Max made his first appearance to the 'fresh meat' that were the new transfers. And she didn't mean the Potentials, Scoobies or LA gang. She meant the two each from Erudite, Amity, Abnegation and Candor. Though, there was 5 Dauntless-born initiates. All siblings, Shy noticed. Eric made an intimidating and imposing figure next to Max, while Four seemed like the nicer of the two. Though, Shy knew that Four could be just as ruthless if he wanted. And he did when it came to protecting what belonged to him. Which meant his girl, his friends, his new family.

Shy stood dutifully next to Eric, seeming his less intimidating female counterpart as she did so. And the two were standing awfully damn close too.

“We've had a bit of a night,” He told the Initiates, the other new arrivals snickering, “but I welcome you, all of you, to Dauntless. We are the crazy ones, the fighters. The ones who do what nobody else has the guts to. For those of you Initiates, not all of you will make the cut. But that doesn't mean we're kicking you out. Not anymore. Those of you who don't make the Dauntless cut will be sent to Shy's sister Liz for her crew. And if Liz can't whip you into shape, then God help you all.”  
Shy kept a cool face, lacing her pinky finger and ring finger with Eric's.

“Shy here had an incident with an Erudite and a bowie knife,” Max started, glaring half-heartedly at Shy, “but she survived. She made it to the train and back here,” he looked at their laced fingers, “Shy is a Dauntless born in a family of Abnigation,” Joyce, “Erudite,” Hank, “Dauntless,” Buffy, “and Candor,” Dawn.  
Sky chuckled, “The only real Amity in the family is Lorne,” She gestured to the green skinned demon, “fuck with our Amity and we will fuck your shit up. We will fuck your shit up and feed you to him,” She pointed to Angel.  
Angel looked sadly proud, knowing that Cordelia...who'd actually grown since leaving Sunnydale...would have loved to see Shy standing up as she was now. When Shy gestured to Angel, he whipped out his 'grr' face and the Initiates (all of them, even the Dauntless born) screamed like little girls. Which made the Scoobies all cackle, though, Xander's was the only Hyena laugh amongst them.

“And if Liam doesn't eat you,” Shy smirked, “Xander and Faith will.”  
The Dark Slayer and the Hyena possessed male both looked the Initiates over. Some of them seemed to have promise for the Dauntless, but not all of them. Looked like they would be having new Watchers for their Potentials. Max went to open his mouth, to speak again, when the net alarm went off. Angel could hear the loud cockney cursing all the way from where he sat and started cursing loudly in Irish Gaelic. Which made Shy take off at a run for the net. Dawn, though, headed toward Eric's...to grab Buffy. Dawn reached Eric's door as Shy reached the net, seeing a cursing bleach blonde male falling out of it and spilling onto the floor.

“I'm not cleaning that up,” She pointed at the blonde, making the assembled instructors laugh.  
She let one of them pull Spike to his feet, before she jumped him with a hug. As she hugged Spike, Dawn was dragging Buffy out of the door. Shy and Spike walked side by side into the dining hall, all the Scoobies rising to their feet to see him. When Buffy and Dawn finally reached the room, Shy was peeling people off of Spike, before pushing the bleached blonde vampire at Buffy. Angel watched with sadness as his childe greeted Buffy, though all the Dauntless wolf-whistled when she kissed him flat out. Shy gave Angel a nudge and the dark haired vampire looked down at her. She pointed discreetly to Tori, who had been watching Angel intently. Angel looked from Tori to Shy, who winked, before slipping into the crowd to find her way to Eric.  
…  
Buffy stayed with Four and Tris, she and Faith watching the Potentials running circles around the Initiates. Which was kinda funny, but sweet too, because Angel's potential Dana was helping the two girls from Amity. While Rhona helped the two kids from Candor...Kennedy was not allowed to boss anyone around. They even gagged her to make sure of it, because Buffy knew that Kennedy had liked bossing the other potentials around a BIT too much. And she hadn't even cared when she'd caused one of them to commit suicide. Oh, the First had helped, but it only played on what Kennedy had already planted. The doubt. The self-hate.

Shy wandered around the compound, thinking of what few of Eric's memories that she had. Mostly places, people, opinions...

A hand clasped over her mouth and familiar warm hands pulled her into one of the natural alcoves in the rock wall. It was a secluded corner and deceptively quiet, despite it's appearances. The hands let her go and Shy spun around to see Eric smiling at her.

“You look good, kid,” He chuckled, tucking a finger under her chin to look into light green eyes, “you have no idea how much I missed...”  
It was Eric's turn to be surprised, Shy standing on her toes and kissing him quickly.

“I kinda do, meat-head,” She chuckled, ducking a hair ruffle from Eric, “no messing with the Do. I just came from Cleo's new shop and I'm liking it, okay.”  
Cleo was an Amity, who's baby sister was a Dauntless. Who was due to be named a trainer herself very soon and Cleo had quite the talent for being a hair-dresser. She gave Shy a hairstyle that was a female version of Eric's, but also reminded Shy of Sokka in The Last Airbender movie. She left bangs hanging to frame Shy's smiling face, before she braided the rest in one long french braid down her back. Eric wound one of her bangs around his finger, feeling the softness before letting it go.

“You do look good...”  
This time, his voice was quiet. Shy knew for a fact that Eric was shit with emotions, but saw what he was trying to tell her. Shy slipped her boots off, then stepped up onto Eric's feet and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, to steady herself as she stood on his feet, and rested her head on his chest.

“I missed you too, meat-head.”  
…  
Day One of training had ended spectacularly...with them having to shoot Kennedy repeatedly through the day with Peace Serum from Amity. It was funny as fuck and they had even caught it on camera. Well, Andrew did. Lucky enough, he had thought to bring his camera bag with him when he jumped in with the others. The day also saw Shy pretty much glued to Eric's side. The duo made for an intimidating pair when they stood together. Shy would just give them Spike's bored stare coupled with a better version of Angel's brood face. Unlike Angel, Shy didn't look constipated when she used it. There was also Faith's 'cleaning her nails with her knife', along with Vamp Willow's 'bored now' sigh.

Drusilla used to call her Mini-Darla to Angelus' face, so that name imprinted on Angel. And right at that moment, as Eric and Shy faced down the Initiates...he could see it.

“Hey, Shy,” He chuckled, the middle Summers sister turning her gaze to him, “all you need is that school girl outfit and you've turned into Darla.”  
Shy snickered, breaking into a grin.

“I would, wouldn't I?” She laughed, “though, Darla played the naughty school-girl so much better...” Shy frowned, though not a bad frown but a look of concentration, “I ended up turning into Faith.”  
Buffy and Willow snickered, Faith not knowing whether that was a compliment or not. Eric was just look at Shy like he was trying to picture the outfit. Angel gestured to Eric, turning Shy's attention back to the man. Who was suddenly trying to look way too innocent.

“I wasn't doing anything,” He lied.  
Shy pinched his side and twisted a bit, Eric bending to get away from her and yelping in pain. When she let him go, he was glaring and pouting.

“Buffy on the rag is scarier than you, Eric,” Shy deadpanned, snickering at her sister's indignant squawk, “though, Mom was the master of 'shut the fuck up' glares...”  
The Scoobies let a moment of silence...that pretty much confused those who were not in the know. Four promised Tris quietly that he would explain it to her later.

“I like her laugh,” Four chimed in finally, “like when Dawn and Shy had walked into the library on Halloween...Shy's mouth opens and Eric's voice comes out,” those who witnessed it were cackling, “...though, the recording Max has of Shy's voice coming out of Eric's body is much funnier.”  
Eric looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, having been shown the recording after breakfast. So Shy had mercy on him and dragged him away, while Four distracted everyone. She dragged him through Dauntless and back to his place. When they got back to Eric's, she locked the door behind them...not that it would stop a Slayer. She pushed Eric back on the back, smirking at him. She unzipped her skirt, but not all the way, before she straddled his lap. She unbuttoned the first snap and let it hang there, before looking Eric in the eye.

“My best friend died yesterday,” Shy's voice a croak as she thought about Anya, “I want to fucking forget for just a while,” Shy smirked down at Eric, when his large hands covered her hips, “plus, Anya was a nymphomaniac...”  
Eric sat up quickly, pulling her against him before flipping them over so that he was on top, cradled between her legs as he grinned down at her. Shy pouted and Eric raised a brow at her.

“And here I was looking forward to riding...”  
Shy was silenced quickly when Eric's mouth sealed over hers, his larger form pressing hers into the couch. She felt him hard against her stomach and subconsciously started grinding herself against his erection. When he said that he would leave something for her to remember him by, he stole a dildo that was...apparently...correctly proportionate to his own. Shy wished that she would have snuck it into her bag and put it on the bus, but she didn't.

“Plus,” She chuckled in his ear, “that gift you got me that Halloween went down with Sunnydale...”  
Eric chuckled into her neck, before biting down on her shoulder. Which made her let out a groan that would have been obscene on anyone else but her. He sat back on his knees, allowing Shy to wiggle out from under him. She stood next to the couch, watching as he removed his coat and tossed it on the floor over the arm of the couch behind him. Shy traced her fingers over his shoulders, his black t-shirt almost skin tight at his shoulders. He gave a flex and Shy pinched him, chuckling.

“Meat-head,” she laughed.  
Eric whipped his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. Since Shy was standing behind him, he didn't see her as she quietly picked up his shirt and coat...before running full pelt out the door, laughing as she went.

“Oh,” He chuckled, smirking, “you are in trouble now...”  
Buffy, Spike, Angel and Faith all lifted their heads when they heard Shy coming before seeing her. A grin on her face, Eric's coat and shirt in her arms as she ran, darting around people and tables...before coming to hide behind her 'big' sister. Which meant that Eric had to run shirtless through all of Dauntless just to find her and get his stuff back.

“Faith?” she chuckled, the Dark Slayer giving her a questioning look, “thank me for the imminent eye-candy later.”  
All the Slayers watched intently from where Shy had first come from and waited. Though, it didn't take long. Faith and Shy shared a fist bump as the shirtless Eric stalked toward them. Shy handed Angel the coat and shirt, before she took off running again. She looped around, though, and headed back toward Eric's place. But she made sure that he was always close to her, until he caught her at his door.

“You are a naughty, naughty girl...”  
His voice was already deep, but when he dropped to that low octave, Shy thought her panties were about to melt off her body. He stole a deep kiss, before he started backing her through the door. When the door closed, Eric lifted her and the tiny Shy wrapped her surprisingly long legs around him. He walked all the way to the bedroom like that, carrying her into the bedroom before dropping her on the bed. Shy squealed as she bounced on his large bed. She didn't get a chance to look around, Eric keeping her eyes locked with his as he unzipped his jeans, before crawling onto the bed.

To Shy, he looked like a lazy lion as he laid on his stomach between her legs, his upper torso holding her hips down as he started to lift her top. Kissing the exposed skin as he went and earning soft little gasps from her in return. Sky sat up, stealing kisses she removed her top. Eric plucked the garment from her hands and tossed it off to the side, before turning his attention back to Shy. His lips traced the tattoos along her throat, feeling the sub-vocal whine against his lips until he reached her collarbone.

He scoot further down the bed, remembering to toss her shoes on the floor at the foot of the bed, before he dipped his tongue into her pierced belly-button.

Buffy had went back to Eric's, to leave his clothes on the couch, when she'd heard a moan and a 'you are such an evil...', then another moan.

Shy lifted her hips and Eric slid both skirt and panties off. All before making her sit up to remove her bra. They rolled so that Eric was on his back, Shy straddling his stomach as he kicked his boxers off. He reached into his dresser drawer, pulling out of the condoms from the small pack that he'd gotten from Tori when Shy was still in the hospital in a coma. If that's what you actually wanted to call it. It was actually just stress and her own fears that kept her from waking until then.

Shy sat high on her knees, reaching back...after he slid the condom on...to position him.

“I love you, brat...”


End file.
